guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80
"Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:50, 12 January 2007 (CST) Aparent code error Hey, I stumbled across your page while admiring the beauty of Kayas page (yours is real nice as well btw) and it seems that in your navbars there is an error somewhere. on a 1024x768 screen there is an overflow of some navbars into the next character over. There is also an error where character pictures and other navbars get moved around when one navbar gets clicked. I'm not sure if this is intentional, but I don't think its due to screen resolution. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. I combed through your code a bit and I couldn't find any errors on the main page...but I have no idea what one would look like. Good luck and great page. :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:32, 17 January 2007 (CST) Note:I haven't checked it out on other resolutions to see how it looks on them, so it may look fine on your screen. :Thanks! Hmm... I thought it was working fine. You mean the navbars are like shifting up and down when you expand? I didn't notice anything peculiar when I switched my resolution to 1024x768 though, except for the fact that the table cell heights get screwed up. Hmm... maybe I shouldn't depend on the height attribute and try to work up an alternative. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:24, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::What is happening is that the navbars themselves are overflowing into the area for the character on their right so that the "show" button is in the space of the next character over. This is happening only on some characters (Silk, Akri, Wu, Ana, Gaenn, and Angel). When I click the show button on one of these overflowing navbars the navbar re-sizes to fit into the characters space that its supposed too, but for some reason causes the character pictures for themselves and the character with the normal looking navbar in the same row (Kythreenar for the top and Blackwood for the bottom) to shift positions (not switch positions, but instead translate up and away from each other). No idea whats causing this to happen for me, but do you get this as well or is it just me? Also, if you don't get this, are you using IE or FF and what version? Thanks.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:00, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Darn it. I fired up IE7 and saw what you meant. Thanks for taking the trouble to explain it. Apparently it happens to IE7 at both 1024 and 1280. The page looks fine on FF ver 2 and 1.5. Sigh, trust IE to mess things up again. I wonder what I can do to rectify it... maybe it's time for another userbox :p --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:07, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Try talking to Kaya about it. I see that you too use different ways of coding the navbars. Yours has an error with IE7, where as Kayas works fine. Images don't shift and navbars stay the same size. There might be an extra parameter that you can use to rectify this error. I'd comb through both pages to see if I could find it, but once again I have no idea what I'd be looking for...and kaya uses some real nice coding but way too many subpages. Good luck :)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 11:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::::Thanks. I'll drop him a note. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 11:21, 18 January 2007 (CST) Ok, If you go through your storyline characters page and change all the individual characters boxes width from 100% to 25% this seems to hold those nav bars inside the box and doesnt allow them to overlap. Don't ask me why.. it just worked. I should really read some more about the code here and I might understand why some things work and some things don't (rolls eyes). Anyway, try that and see if that doesnt screw up your page in FF :p If everything looks normal still, I'd say that's probably the fix. If it doesnt, i'll look farther into it 11:56, 18 January 2007 (CST) Actually, if you look at my sandbox, I saved your page there. 12:05, 18 January 2007 (CST) :The one in your sandbox looks good on IE7. Seems like the solution was simple...as long as it works in FF.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 14:19, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks guys. This is getting rather frustrating. Did you guys notice that the images seem to be rendered at a larger size in IE than in FF? IE seems to blow up the image for some reason... which might explain the oversized table cell. The inner table within the cells don't fit the table cells nicely (too small) on my home computer... yet they do on my work computer... just wonderful... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:45, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Phew! Yay! I think I solved the problem! I stripped the first row of tables to their barebones and things looked fine. So I added back each attribute separately and one-by-one. Turns out that IE doesn't seem to render the CSS "padding" on the style of the inner tables properly; or at least, very differently than FF. So, ignoring the wiki's preference for using CSS, I chopped it and just used the HTML "cellpadding" attribute instead. And voila, thing's are looking fine on my IE. :D *fingers crossed* --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:05, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ya, I was gonna mention something was up with the cell padding... But it looks great now. I'm guessin it still looks fine on FF? anyway, good work. 21:25, 18 January 2007 (CST) Heh good catch yea... that 1''' normal or blood renewal (blood renewal works betterseeing as it is possible to get disease which creates less health degen) was a bit overly wordy there lol, dunno what the person who added that was thinkin--Midnight08 (talk| ) 00:18, 18 January 2007 (CST) Screen capture edit mess-up I was attempting to clean that up at the same time you were. I got an edit conflict and ended up wiping out your edit (hit save instead of show preview). If I wiped out anything of import that you added I apologize, I don't have the time at the moment to look at it and fix it now. Again, sorry. :( --Rainith 22:26, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Nah, it's fine. It was mostly just minor fixes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:33, 23 January 2007 (CST) Borrow? Just asking if I can copy your layout and link it back to you, because I don't know anything about wiki-formatting and your page is fantastic. --Arkhar 21:49, 23 January 2007 (MST) :No problem. And thanks, it took Kaya's new icons that started that urge to redo the whole page. You might want to drop a note to Kaya letting him know you're also using his icons too (and to check out his wonderful user page). --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:50, 23 January 2007 (CST) Whoah, I also have to ask if I can borrow your character display table. That's some nice formatting! It's not that I'm lazy, I'm actually a webdesigner part-time, but wiki seems to be rather... frustrating in normal HTML code. I have to admit, I really like what you've done!Cyrogenic 23:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks! Well, sure, and since you're a designer, I'm probably interested in what tweaks you might be able to come up with :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::I'll do my best, though at the moment I'm building three websites, it might be a bit slow... But it'll get there ;)! Cheers, and thanks! Cyrogenic 01:29, 28 January 2007 (CST) Hello, asking permission to borrow the character display tables! Very nice job. Defx 12:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) : I did already, hope its not a problem, I even dedicated a userbox for you! Cheers --Defx 14:12, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::No problemo. And thanks! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:41, 5 February 2007 (CST) Redirects Anything with mixed case is fine. --Fyren 00:07, 24 January 2007 (CST) See GW:REDIRECT. The main advantage for multi-word quests with mixed caps is that a single redirect in all lower-case will ensure that users find it when keying a search term, no matter what caps they use. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmm... so only for those quests with mixed caps in their names then? Hmm... I guess this applies to any other page that have multi-word mixed caps then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) Wow! I just took a moment to look at your userpage, and it is most definitely FTW. I really like your character things. However, on 1024x786 I have to scroll all the way over to the right to see everything (;-;, I like the stuff on the left). Also, your assassin's quote is "Is this the last?" Are you sure you didn't mean for it to be "Is this your last?" >.> Just me being random... --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:08, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Heh, thanks! :p I switched over to 1024 and saw the problem. It was my userboxes. It was fine when they were in 3 columns. I didn't realise that 4 columns is too much for 1024... hmmm... I'll see what I can do about that later on, thanks for the heads up! As for Angel's quote, "Will this be the last?", it was more along sentiments of regret and reflection rather than menace or threat. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:01, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Regret? On an assassin? :O! --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:06, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::4 columns works for me, and I use 1024x768. -- 13:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) Agreed, you have a nice userpage, Tomoko :Thanks! And you can sign by using ~~~~ ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:49, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Suggestion for the character boxes I would suggest putting "__NOEDITSECTION__" in each of the boxes for your characters, that should make them all take up the same amount of space. -- 13:48, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for the suggestion. (I also wrapped your __NOEDITSECTION__ within a nowiki tag, since you've just disabled the edit links on my talk page :) I know about that magic word and I don't really notice the different amount of space. Maybe the names of my characters would wrap to the next line on 1024? But I'd prefer to edit links there cos I use 'em. Thanks all the same :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:17, 30 January 2007 (CST) Appreciation Thank you for the tip, I'll use it for my future ideas now that I know how to format this site. (forum newb) trainer template reverts Hi, I see you've rev'd my edits of the trainer template headers, reason why such a special case where the header background is border color?). First of all, we strive to replace all profession color words with their respective template as discussed on GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Profession colors#Templates. You could just have changed the argument to "background", which is the whole point of using templates. As to why the color is the border color, it's a table header as opposed to a body, so we use the darker version of that color to distinguish header from body. See the Skills by capture location sub-articles, that color scheme has been used there before. In places where multiple headers can occur, like in Skill Quests, it's a useful visual cue that a new table begins. Considering these points, I'd like to re-rv your rv. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 05:50, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Oh! My bad! Sorry... I thought Gem's edit was using the template and didn't realise that it was before the template... :P so sorry, got a bit carried away when I saw that the headers were of a different colour and thought that the colors were added wrongly. But I still think that having a similar color looks better. The icons themselves should be enough of a visual cue. We could argue about this at the S&F page, but i'm fine with it I guess, but I think using "dark" looks less strange than using "border" for background. I'll go do the change. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. In practice, using dark/light instead of border/background or vice versa is a mere formality of course, since they are identical. Then again, using a template argument other than the basic "dark" or "light" implies - without knowing about any talk page discussions - that a certain design consistency was aimed for and might encourage future editors to adhere to that consistency. For example, if we ever wanted to make "dark" and "border" different colors, then we could save us the labor of replacing the occasional "dark" with "border" where it was intended to be "border". -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 08:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) Awsome User Page I really like the way you used the drop down boxes for you characters, I wanna do that with mine because of my long biographies I am writing for them, you mind if I use some of your code? :Thanks! And I don't mind. It's not really mine though. The show/hide frames were made by Gem and the icons were made by Kaya, so do credit them as well. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:26, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Please don't credit me for the show hide boxes as they aren't originally mine. I think they were copied from the wikipedia or some other place by Skuld. -- (talk) 20:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, didn't know that... :P I'll reword it to "credit Gem for the idea of making use of it". :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well I think I will put something along the lines of, "Credit goes to to Skuld and Aberrant80 for help and inspiration." A few more names will be put in there as well.--Kyril Deathclaw 14:39, 4 February 2007 (CST) Redirects and case If it were "To the Rescue" a redirect would help, but since it's "To The Rescue" there's no need. --Fyren 04:56, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Oh... crap, I thought I've got my head around that redirect policy :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:03, 7 February 2007 (CST) our page I do like this new page of yours, as I did the last one, Mind if I borrow the drop down menu code a little bit? '''~Soqed Hozi~ :Well, not meaning to be unfriendly, but given that you've been using the design of my old user page in several places, personally, I think you might want to try some of your own designing. Who knows, you might come up with something unique. But yes, as with the others who've asked, feel free to make use of parts of my user page for your own use, but I would appreciate it if you would give me credit for it. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:04, 16 February 2007 (CST) :np, just using the headers as ideas for my page, leaving you credit aswell. btw, title of the section should have been your, not our, xD ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) User Page Most impressive, may I borrow some of your ideas/code and use them on my own userpage...someday? --DragonWR12LB 22:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks! No problem at all. Let me know once you've finished tweaking your own user page ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:40, 19 February 2007 (CST) help hey again, I was using code I developed from some of yours (navframe wise) and atm the links in my /navframe icon page are blacked out, not providing any link at all, so none of my images show. I can see the same has happened for you, and if you find a solution could you please inform me of it? Look at my userpage if you want to take a look. ~Soqed Hozi~ 03:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Fixed mine. The switch template that I was using was deprecated, which probably disrupted the template inclusion. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:00, 23 February 2007 (CST) Why? Why did you revert my edit to Orion? The proof is here http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg. If you dont believe the screen, set your game to Spanish and go see Orion. Acglaphotis 14:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Thank you. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:40, 25 February 2007 (CST) Out of curiosity, where was the reference to Saidra and Evennia being sisters? I don't recall one, but I easily could have missed it. Mind pointing it out for me? --Valentein 09:46, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Eh? Is there still a place where that's mentioned? I thought I removed it already. I dunno. For some reason, when my first character met the Shining Blade for the first time, the idea that they were sisters just seemed to pop into my head. And it was only when someone pointed it out did I notice that I didn't really have a basis for that conclusion... *shrugs* --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:16, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Aah, makes sense. Something similar happened to me, with Evennia and another character being related, with absolutely no basis. It's still on the Shining Blade page, I'll go ahead and take it out. --Valentein 10:28, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Sogolon Just talk to him in town, as if he were another NPC. ~Seef II 16:01, 26 February 2007 (CST) Chrisworld Ok im not exactly sure what you mean about the edit to the lakeside county article "edit above category" but thankyou for fixing it, if it was wrong haha - Chrisworld 22:25, 27 February 2007 (CST) Your Character Code Can I 'steal' your character code in your profile? I like how they are organized like that. I'll, of course, say I 'stole' it from you. :Disregard this, way too advanced for me Mrguildboi 18:27, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Lol, I was off the wiki for a while, having network problems. Feel free to base yours off mine. As always, just link back to me :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:40, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Breaking Builds After Mister Muscolo, you are another guy that "creates" builds instead of linking to them. Fix it. - (Abedeus) 00:57, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm creating build pages? Yes, I know. That's why I "created" them. Are you aware of GuildWiki:Builds_wipe and User:Auron of Neon/Archive effort? I don't see Mister Muscolo on the archiving effort so I'm assuming you misunderstood my intention. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:03, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I wasn't aware of it. But still, archiving would be much easier using Notepad, just copy/paste build and save it. - (Abedeus) 06:08, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::Of course it is... But I wasn't archiving just for myself. I'm archiving so that it's still preserved in the wiki, and so that every single user who wants to keep that build doesn't have to open up notepad and save it. And for every single user who didn't know the builds are getting deleted and still have a place to reference it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) aaaah.... sry for the interuption, but i am a freakin' noob here :D Dunno what is what, but i wanna help... just signed in 10 mins ago, and can't understand anything :D can someone help me out plz.... ty - alpinista :First tip: you sign by typing ~~~~. It's nicely explained in the "please note" section below the "Save page" button. :*If you want to see what you can help with, try GuildWiki:Community Portal. :*If you want to learn how to edit, see GuildWiki:Editing guide. Be sure to also browse through policies and our style and formatting guidelines. :Take your time to learn your way around editing stuff. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:27, 1 April 2007 (CDT) kk, ty - Alpinista 12:55, 1 April 2007 (CDT) On the subject of the GuildWiki:Builds_wipe, it states that "...You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!.." to archive a build on your User page properly. How do you copy the history? I know I can copy the current version by simply going to the edit page and copying everything out and pasting it into a user space but do I have to do that for each edit or is there a simpler way? Thanks for your time, Highland 09:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually... I have no idea as well :P. Might want to check with Auron for that. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:54, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Your page rocks. Not all of it, but the character section is real nice. I am planning to shrink my page from four different pages to one. Can I use the colored user boxes from your page? I'll of course give you credit on my page. Lonely Monk 17:35, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks :) Which parts aren't so good? Maybe it's time for another bout of redesign, heh. Or maybe not. Being on two wikis is time-consuming. Anyway, sure, go ahead and use them. Have fun! :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:56, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Ditto to Lonely monk, your whole page (especially your Character boxes) are cool! Can I steal some please? I acknowldge all original creators, so don't worry :D Alreajk 17:16, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Steal away! Thanks :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:34, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Mainly the userboxes, but that's just me. But I will say your white userboxes aren't too bad. Lonely Monk 23:41, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Gotta say I love the character boxes...Mind if I use them? I've already added them to my page and given you credit for the design. Your character box design is a very efficient way to show lots of characters. Seeing how I have 2 accounts with at least 12 characters each...efficient display of my characters is important.----Thor79 04:06, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, and have fun tweaking it :) I've always wondered how people find the time to play with 2 accounts full of characters as I couldn't find the time to even play with just one account :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:13, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::Helps to have two computers. For the most part the second account is mules still (even after the storage upgrade, I'm a packrat). Other than the mules I have a warrior I use for running around tyria and a couple other characters I'll get around to playing some day.----Thor79 07:19, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Be sure to include proper attribution (a history or list of contributers) with each of your archived builds, so they won't be violating licenses etc when the builds wipe rolls around. Thanks :) -Auron 05:33, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Done. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:50, 22 April 2007 (CDT) May be http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Major_Jeahr&curid=56494&diff=856240&oldid=846295, no it is — Skuld 02:53, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Once again It's fine to "swipe" the formatting for your characters right, after reading the same question on here I figured I would just do it and credit you, but asking first seems the better thing to do 20:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :Hmm, on second thought it's going to take me a month (hopefully figuratively) to understand the coding in order to mod it for my page. Tsukan 20:35, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sure, go ahead :) and have fun while understanding the wikicode, mostly it's just a lot of templates with the show/hide being javascript. Once you understand how the templates work, it'll all fall into place. Have fun :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:45, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Great, one more project to add to the end of school year work overload. Thanks :) -- Tsukan 00:17, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::: Since I'm copying your stuf already, mind if I copy exactly base my checklist I'm making off of yours? -- [[User:Tsukan|Tsukan]] 00:38, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Ok, go ahead :D Just remember to try to compile changes and edit them in one go rather than multiple minor edits :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:48, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Thanks. Again. Must resist urge to flood recent changes with minor edits. -- Tsukan 01:12, 16 May 2007 (CDT) NavFramewhooha!?!?! Hey, I'm trying to design my user page and I've borrowed some stuff from Soqed hozi and I'm looking at the code in the edit place and it say "User:Soqed hozi/template/Navframe|P|Character" (replace P with any profession abbreviation) and then I took a look at yours. So my question is: How do you create a NavFrame or even find them (I've searched on the whole wiki for the NavFrame. I want this so I can say that I made my own, with help from __________ (probably you and Soqed hozi). You can replay back at my userpage whenever. Thanks! --Illusion of End 22:41, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Hi, Soqed hozi mostly copied from me :) also it's the convention that when you start a discussion on a talk page, you continue the conversation in the same place, so I'll put my reply here. :*I don't know how much of wiki code you understand yet. Basically, "/template", "/NavFrame" are just subpages within the userspace. You can create them like any other page. :*Those subpages are created as templates. I'm not sure whether you understand what a template is, so check this for template help. :*If you're asking about the show/hide frames, the javascript and code for them were already installed into the wiki. :Ask me again if I didn't manage to answer your question ^-^ --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:46, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::I guess I should have asked: How would I make one and should I make one instead of borrowing someone else's? --Illusion of End 16:31, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::Well, you make one by simply typing the name that you want in your URL bar. When the wiki refreshes and explains that no such page exists, you proceed to create it. Just treat a new template as a normal page when creating it. See for more. AS for whether you can choose to use another person's subpage directly, it's your call actually. The other person can't stop you from using them. But, out of courtesy, it's usually best to just ask. The difference between using or not using if how that user's edits would affect you. If he/she makes a change to their template, then you'd have to figure out what they changed and adapt accordingly. But if you just duplicated that template in your own namespace, then you don't have to bother with any changes. Of course, that also means that it that user upgraded/updated his/her template, then you won't benefit from that directly. Hope this helps. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:17, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Hey, I am going to change the icons next to the names of the sections in each individual character, and I was wondering how you got yours. (Did you go to a site that has them, did you photoshop them?) Could you direct me to a place where I could get them from or tell me how you made yours. Thanks! --Illusion of End 18:16, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::::They were all created by LordBiro for use on this wiki, so you might want to ask him if you plan on using them or modifying them elsewhere. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:52, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Custom Sigs How do you create them? --Defx 02:36, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Check out GW:SIGN --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:11, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::I was actually coming to your page to ask that! I was just copy/pasting from my talk page with "nowiki" tabs! --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png Skax459 20:19, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Did that policy help? If it is still a bit unclear, feel free to point out in the talk page there and we'll get to clarifying things as needed :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:35, 29 May 2007 (CDT)